Strangers of History
by FallenFangirl
Summary: No matter what you do, your life is your own. Cinder understood this all too well - doing what ever she wanted with no remorse. She wasn't a bad person, she just did bad things. However does everything change when Ruby comes into her life? A story with a cocktail of issues and people thrown in. Love, sex, drugs, crime, hate, revenge - everything that makes fanfiction great is here.
1. Rebel without a pause

Chapter One.

_**Cinder P.O.V.**_

Breathing. It's something we all do automatically. Our lungs expand and welcome a new expanse of air before releasing again. Over and over we do this, breath in and breath out. A constant continuous loop that if we ever stop...it will mean our end.

A cigarette rested between my fingers, the smoke swirling around me as it disappears through the window, out into the night where it will be forgotten – as everything else will.

My chest rises and falls as I lie here, my body still warm after my recent activity – the body next to me offering no more comfort than what I had already partaken in. I look with golden eyes at her body, something I took for granted. She had emerald hair, all of it cut in a bob except for two ponytails hidden underneath. A smirk slipped across my lips at the fond memory of pulling on the gatherings of long green strands, her whimpers silenced with a moan as I had my fun. To many her hair was just another fashion statement, however I knew she cut her hair like that on purpose, just so I could torment her. Just so I could take pleasure from her pain, and so she could take pleasure from it also.

I allowed myself to rake my eyes over her dark skin, never once wanting to reach out. It was a part of our unspoken arrangement. I would only touch her in the act, not the aftermath. She'd always try to steal touches, press herself against me or attempt to partake in my flesh, however my body is not for her. It never was. She was simply a toy I had my fun with and threw away when I was done. I could do whatever I wanted because I knew she'd always comeback, not that she complained. No, she enjoys it all, relishing in every moment she has my undivided attention.

But once it was all over she'd be lucky to stay awake to watch me leave. Usually she was too exhausted from me using her, pushing her to the brink over and over before throwing her into the oblivion she seeks. At least she can enjoy the reminders of me burning across her skin. Marks that faded with time but were always permanent in her heart.

I take another drag from the cigarette, my attention now wandering elsewhere. I looked out of the window, gazing at the lights that flashed by for brief moments before zooming off to an unknown destination. This was a city that kept going, never stopping to look around and see the filth that lay in it's wake. Drug operations were growing strong with the presence of the White Fang, a street gang I had become very familiar with.

Suddenly the sound of something vibrating against wood alerted me to my phone going off. With a sigh I picked it up, taking yet another drag from my cigarette as I unlocked it, reading the message that filled the screen.

**Merc: Deal went well. Your cut will be waiting for you at home.**

Straight to the point as usual. I quickly typed a reply before flicking the phone off, taking a final drag before extinguishing the cigarette and slipping out of the bed. I slid on my jeans with ease and shoved my phone in the pocket before walking around the bed. I reached for my red and black flannel and quickly put it on, the buttons almost never ending as I started to button the shirt up.

I was sat on the bed, halfway done with my shoes before I felt the bed shift, and a familiar naked body pressed against my back. Her arms wrapped around my neck loosely, trying to keep me here and yet allowing me to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked, although we both knew it was rhetorical.

I simply continued to slip on my second boot, lacing it up as I had done so many times before.

I heard her sigh before she spoke again, "Cinder, you know you can stay. You don't have to go straight after-" that's where I stopped her.

"Emerald. You know how it is. I have no obligation to stay, therefore I won't" I spoke with a tone guaranteed to send shivers down her spine.

I stood, breaking from her grasp before walking away, knowing she would sit back and hold back tears as I leave. Yes, I know what I do to her and you know what? I don't care.

I pulled my jacket from the hooks besides the front door, the leather a welcome feeling under my fingertips before I pulled it on. With a slam our night once shared had ended, both of us now alone on opposite sides of the door. I waited, silent as a mouse before I heard it. The sound of crying, muffled and yet crystal clear.

Satisfied with my work, I stepped away onwards to find home, a place where I rest my head when I wasn't ruining lives or attending to my education. The evening chill crept in, but I didn't show any sign of it bothering me as I walked along the pavement of a deserted street. I simply reached into my jacket and pulled a metal cigarette case out, flicking my thumb to pop it open. As I picked a cigarette, popping it between my lips and snapped the case shut I looked up from where I was walking and stared further down the street where I knew someone was staring back at me. It seemed someone was always staring, but they each had different reasons.

It didn't matter to me, in fact sometimes I wanted them to look. However at this current moment I wanted to be invisible, one of the crowd where I could blend in with the scenery and walk away without a second glance.

Turning a corner I kept walking on autopilot, my hands searching my pockets for a lighter before miraculously discovering one hidden at the bottom. Fishing it out I quickly lit up the cancer stick, and continued on my merry way.

* * *

_**Ruby P.O.V.**_

With a yawn I leaned back in my chair, my hand sore from writing and my eyes burning from staring at page after page after page. It didn't matter if there were the occasional diagrams to help demonstrate something, there were too many words for my liking.

Never-the-less I persevered and have finished this gruelling torture at a sensible time. It was quarter to eleven, meaning Yang would be home in a little under and hour.

Although because it was a Sunday Yang was actually probably sending students home instead of trying to come home herself. This was to get the students some sleep rather than wallow in her bar, drinking the night away. The bar was near campus, and so was a hot spot for young patrons, of course since Yang was such a good person, it was almost her job to send students home at a decent time.

Also since it was Sunday Yang closes the bar early and knowing that, it would be prime time for her and her girlfriend – the ever silent Neo- to return together.

Neo wasn't actually always silent, I had heard her laugh plenty of times with Yang, and we've spoken a few times. She was genuinely nice and I liked her, however she was a quiet- mostly reserved- person. Although she does make Yang happy and makes my sister light up like a Christmas tree every time she enters a room, so I don't mind her quiet nature.

She and Yang met a bit over a year ago, maybe more than that actually. Neo came into the bar and became a frequent so it was inevitable she and Yang would strike up a conversation. One thing led to another and now they're a couple. Of course my favourite aspect being their height difference – I'm still waiting to catch Yang doing push ups with Neo sat on her back reading a magazine.

With a huff I pulled my self from my musings and leaned forward, snapping my books shut and stacking my papers to the side for the morning. I stood shakily, my legs begging to be stretched from sitting for so long. Moving to my tip toes I stretched my limbs, the tension leaving almost instantly before I returned to ground level. My first instinct was to go turn off the light, however the tempting bed I have become so fond of beckoned me closer. Like the push over I was I allowed my body to fall, knowing I would land in a ocean of blankets.

Almost as quickly as I lay down I already felt sleep overcome me, telling my senses the day was over and a new one awaited me.

With one final yawn, I began to doze off. The last thing flickering through my mind being the excitement for a new day to begin, and the new challenges that would await me.

* * *

_**Third Person **_

Yang stood at the bar, wiping down the last part of the counter before she'd lock up. It was a long day, but it was a satisfying one as usual. The blond smiled to herself, proud of the hard work she had accomplished. Three glasses were broke, no fights broke out and for once no furniture was damaged for the whole week. Now that was an achievement in her books – especially since most of her patrons were hormonal teens who could do anything at any moment from have an argument to a full blown fist fight. Although if anything happens Yang or someone else would sort the commotion out. Last time there was a fight Sun literally leapt over the bar and threw the guys out in seven seconds flat. There was a zero tolerance for fights in the Xiao Long Bar and grill.

With one final motion Yang completed her task and set the rag down under the counter. The bar was quiet save for the sounds of her boots as she walked around the bar, grabbing her jacket and messenger bag before leaving.

As she flicked the lights off she slid on her jacket, her hand's were juggling her bag expertly before she rummaged through its contents. Her hand came in contact with keys and she grinned, victory hers as she pulled the keys out and stepped out into the street. The cool night's air hit her instantly and she felt a breeze blow her hair slightly. It was a nice night, she decided.

Yang turned to the door, locking it as she had done many nights before – a routine engraved in her mind. With a click, it was locked and Yang threw her keys back into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

As if on cue, a car pulled up – the driver's window rolling down to reveal a familiar pink and brown haired woman. She grinned at Yang as the blond strolled over.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I drive around the block one more time?" Neo asked, earning a chuckled from the blonde leaning down.

"You've been waiting to use that all night haven't you?" Yang laughed.

"Guilty as charged" Neo smiled before leaning up,Yang's lips meeting hers as they kissed sweetly.

When they separated Yang smiled one last time before saying, "Let's go home"

She walked around the car, taking her seat next to Neo and putting on her seatbelt as they drove off.

It was a relatively short drive but was filled with Yang acting like the fool once again. Several minutes later they arrived at the house, Neo relieved she wouldn't have to endure any more of Yang's puns – which Neo started.

"One more!" Yang laughed as she stepped out of the car.

"No! I was ready to throttle you when you sang the pun song" Neo grumbled, red tinting at her cheeks showing she secretly enjoyed it.

"But I'm so punny, you love me" Yang grinned causing Neo to roll her eyes and walk towards the house. The blonde laughed and obediently followed, slipping her hand into Neo's as they walked together. For a brief moment there was a silence looming over them, however when Neo squeezed Yang's hand to show some affection, they instantly reverted back to normal, no more teasing tonight.

"So did your new camera arrive?" Yang asked her girlfriend, the mood already returning to a comfortable one.

"Unfortunately not, I've actually been itching to get some scenery shots before the seasons change" Neo sighed, slightly irritated her package didn't arrive.

Yang squeezed Neo's hand slightly as she opened the door for Neo first, the smaller woman smiling at the action.

"Well it'll arrive soon don't worry Neo, and besides we both know you'd rather take pictures of me" Yang winked seductively, leaning against the wall as if to show her body off.

Neo merely quirked an eyebrow before responding.

"While that is true at least I get to touch the real thing whenever I want" she grinned, slipping her arms around Yang's neck, pulling the blonde down slightly.

"Would now be one of those times?" Yang asked, her arms encircling Neo's waist as she tilted her head with a smirk.

"Yes" the smaller woman responded before standing on her tip toes to kiss her lover, the blonde instantly responding and pulling her closer.

They stayed like that for a while, their lips moving in synch as their hands held the other close. Neither women could pull away, the sparking passion between them slowly building up as hungry lips begged for more and more until they broke away – both panting slightly as they stared into the other's eyes.

"We should definitely take this upstairs" Yang commented, her heavy breaths and lustful eyes begging Neo for them to progress.

"You said it" Neo responded before capturing Yang's lips again and dragging the blond away.

* * *

**_A/N: Hai! So I want to write a RWBY fic, and what's better than trash shipping?  
Some of the pairings will be:  
Ruby x Cinder,  
Yang x Neo,  
Blake x Weiss,  
Sun x Neptune,  
Ren x Nora  
and so on._**

**_This will probably be a long fic so stay tuned! _**

**_Also, it'll be pretty shameless so just saying I won't shy away from smut. It won't be in all the time but when it is it'll either be a snippet or a full blown LEMON.  
BTW! Follow, fav, REVIEW!_**

**_Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx  
_**


	2. Burning Bridges

Chapter Two.

_**Third Person.**_

In the dimly lit bedroom, cuddling under thick sheets of white, Yang and Neo held one another close. The blonde held Neo to her chest, clinging to her for dear life in her deepest of dreams. The smaller woman held Yang's waist, each of her perfectly paced breaths completely in synch with Yang's. As their chests rose- and fell shortly after- neither women were aware of the movements a familiar silver eyed girl was making downstairs. Instead they were both content holding one another, basking in the warmth of each other. However the peace was soon broken when the distant sound of a door slamming closed awoke them.

Royal purple eyes opened groggily, sparing a few blinks before attempting to look at the alarm clock nearby. It read '7:00am'. This instantly made Yang groan in annoyance, the mere thought of the early morning already making her nauseous. Of course a small giggle pulled Yang from her scowling match with the electronic device. Looking down in her arms Yang's eyes met Neo's, a small smile being shared between the duo.

"No matter how many mornings we share, I will never get tired of you glaring holes into that blasted alarm clock" Neo spoke softly, knowing she needn't speak louder for Yang was listening intently.

"It just reminds me I can't keep you in my arms forever" Yang sighed, leaning down to steal a kiss.

Neo returned the kiss ten fold, enjoying every second of the tender contact. It was a simple action on Yang's part, however between the couple it was an intimate display of affection that spoke volumes. The blond smiled into the kiss, a slight tingle sliding down her spine, making her hairs stand on end. This was something that happened quite a lot when Yang kissed Neo, in fact it convinced Yang even more that even the simple action of their lips connecting was purely electric.

In fact this made kissing Neo even more irresistible to Yang, and the purple eyed woman quickly found herself getting carried away, wanting more and more.

"Y-Yang" Neo whispered between kisses, trying in vein to regain some control.

It was however all for naught when Yang rolled over, pushing Neo down further into the mattress as her hot lips found the smaller woman's neck.

"I have to meet with a client this mo-morning Y-Yang. W-we can-can't do this now. I'll be l-late" Neo almost whimpered, her arms holding onto Yang as the blond kissed a trail downwards at an agonizingly slow pace. Yang only paused to grin up at Neo before moving upwards once more, her lips curled into a smirk as she peppered Neo's ear with kisses.

"But wouldn't you rather spend more time with me? After all, your meeting isn't within the next hour is it?" Yang whispered, her smooth voice sending shivers through Neo and giving the smaller woman knots in the pit of her stomach.

"N-no" Neo admitted reluctantly, groaning slightly as she felt the blond suck ever so slightly on her ear lobe before nibbling gently. Each of Yang's actions were pushing all the right buttons in Neo, forcing the smaller woman to succumb and feel her core burn in excitement and anticipation. A grin quickly slid across the taller woman's lips as she pulled back, staring down at the woman below her.

"Then we should be able to have some fun first" Yang spoke, her husky morning voice the perfect blend of sexy and irresistible.

Barely a second passed before their lips came crashing together again, Neo's back arching upwards, pressing her naked body flush against Yang. Their cores burned in desire, begging for the other as desperately as they could.

Pressing her knee between Neo's legs, Yang smirked as the smaller woman broke away and gasped. She rocked her body slightly, a small groan escaping her as Yang watched in arousal. both of them enjoying the movements immensely. Their lips met once again, hungrily but still lovingly.

However this time when they broke apart Yang's mouth immediately clamped down on Neo's neck, the smaller woman helpless to her senses as pleasure rolled through her and her finger nails clawed down her designated scratching post.

The blonds hands quickly found Neo's hips, squeezing the flesh affectionately before ghosting upwards, goose bumps in her wake. As soon as Yang's hands grasped Neo's breasts they both knew there was no turning back, and so they took the plunge into the abyss together.

* * *

The rich smell of steaming hot coffee filled Ruby's nose as she scurried across campus, her small legs surprisingly carrying her along at a quick pace. With ever so slightly messy hair and frantic eyes Ruby searched for a familiar head of ginger hair amongst the dwindling numbers of people already roaming the grounds.

No Ruby wasn't late. In fact she was rather early. The silver eyed girl was actually more so excited tan anything else; she only slowed down her sprint when her phone buzzed in her pocket. With expert precision practices over time Ruby fished her phone from her pocket, her eyes immediately reading the text that flashed across the screen.

'_**Ruby I understand you're very eager but everyone is looking at you like you have four heads. I recommend walking calmly before you crash into someone XD**_'

Ruby snorted slightly as she grinned, instantly looking up from the phone to see a familiar friend waving her over. Ignorant to everyone around her -and ignoring the previous message- Ruby jogged the rest of the way over to Penny.

The green eyed girl giggled as Ruby neared, both girl's eyes lighting up as mutual grins slipped across their features.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ruby panted slightly, jumping to a stop half a step from Penny.

"If by late you mean ten minutes early then yes, you're late. You should be ashamed of yourself" Penny laughed.

The duo had been friends for a while, their shared love of mechanical engineering bringing them closer. When they first met Penny was very naïve when it came to jokes. Of course being around Ruby has rubbed off on her, the green eyed girl now almost as goofy as Ruby. However Ruby's obsession with anything and everything sugary is a quality that has eluded Penny – not that she'd like to share it.

Ruby finally took a deep breath, her mischievous silver eyes meeting Penny's emerald. It was a simple gesture but they both understood what to do.

Both girls held their right hands out, their palms diving down before sweeping upwards – both the girl's cheerily speaking in unison.

"Salutations!" they beamed, an inside joke between them never getting old.

After Penny had greeted Ruby with the simple but rather unused term it stuck as a greeting for the duo, their own personal homage to their friendship.

Once they had shared a giggle Ruby spoke up.

"Today's the day!" she beamed excitedly, quickly stealing a sip of her coffee and instantly regretting it as she mumbled "hot".

"Yes it is. You really are excited to build Crescent Rose aren't you" Penny smiled sweetly.

"Of course! The designs have been finished for months and just sat on my desk waiting for Qrow to approve them" Ruby pouted, "I bet he's just been hesitant because the device can actually be used as a weapon" she grumbled, irritated that her teacher didn't appreciate her taking the task set too literally. Granted he expected them to make whatever they wanted, he couldn't anticipate that Ruby would go further than make the weapon look nice; Ruby wanted to show she was capable.

"Well when you mentioned Dust cartridges could be used he may have thought you were planning on committing several acts of crime" Penny smiled, now leisurely walking down the stone path with Ruby.

At this Ruby snorted and responded with, "It has one shot and then it breaks – I'm lucky he even approved it Penny. Remember, I only need it to work once and I can be graded with flying colours" she grinned with childish glee and utmost certainty. Penny simply ruffled Ruby's hair, much to the scarlet girl's protest.

"I'm sure you will Ruby" the ginger beauty smiled before her watch beeped, signalling her departure. "Sorry Ruby, I'll meet you class. I have to hand in my assignment to professor Goodwitch" Penny spoke up, waving slightly as she jogged off.

"Bye then!" Ruby laughed, never getting tired of Penny always being so punctual. The assignment the emerald eyed girl was handing in is actually due in two weeks, but as usual Penny would have it completely done and dusted within days of it being set.

With a happy sigh Ruby skipped onwards, taking a large swig of her coffee which had cooled enough for her tongue not to be scolded once again. This caused a satisfied hum to resonate through Ruby as she felt the hot liquid warm her body.

If the scarlet girl had been paying attention, she would have noticed an amber eyed beauty walking her way only a step on her right, looking down at the phone in hand. The woman had tight fitting leather trousers, the thin material leaving little to the imagination as she walked in creeper boots. Her hair was styled with slight curls and was jet black, emanating a devious aura. She also had a leather jacket over a red shirt with yellow markings, each looking more and more like gibberish.

Of course when Ruby did notice the beauty clad in leather, well everything was sent spinning. Suddenly one misstep sent Ruby crashing to the ground, her flailing arms pulling another body with her. Ruby slammed her eyes shut as she felt her body thud against the ground, another pressed intimately close against her own.

It was only the sound of someone cursing that pulled Ruby back into reality. With much reluctance Ruby looked up, amber eyes staring back at her. She blushed at the intensity of the gaze but couldn't look away. The girl – well woman actually- looked back at her with mixed emotions. She looked concerned yet angry, irritated but curious.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice sending Ruby's heart into over drive.

"Y-Yeah" was all she could manage which caused the woman above her to chuckle slightly.

"Here, let me help you" She smiled gently, treating Ruby with caution- as if she was a frightened mouse in the grip of a hungry cat.

The black haired beauty pushed herself off of Ruby, pulling the smaller girl up with her as she went. Ruby noted that while the girl's eyes held a hind of a cold demeanor, her hands were soft and warm, as if begging her to hold on for a little while longer – their skin brushing unbearably close.

Now stood at full height and their hands not willing to let go, they opted to simply stare at one another a little while longer. Of course until Ruby felt reality come crashing down.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I just slipped and took to down with me and-" she panicked, only the sound of laughter halting her. Heat rose in her cheeks as the other woman's laughter rung out, almost as if it was a song that invaded Ruby's ears and took her to cloud nine.

"Calm down, everyone has...accidents" she drawled out, her fingers brushing Ruby's cheek before cupping it. "Besides, how could I be angry at someone as adorable as you?" she grinned, her finger tapping Ruby's nose.

Ruby was speechless at how the woman was behaving, dare Ruby think...was she flirting? Before Ruby could even form any words the woman spoke again.

"I don't mean to be rude but, there's coffee all over you shirt" she pointed out.

Ruby looked down and gasped, her eyes finding a crushed paper coffee cup on the ground.

"Oh no! I have a class in a few minutes! I can't go in looking like this" she panicked, desperately patting the dampened shirt but to no avail.

It was only when she felt a weight press on her shoulder's that she realized the woman had removed her jacket and was no putting it on her.

"Here, take my jacket. It'll keep you warm and hide that pesky stain" she smiled gently, unaware her actions were making Ruby slightly hot and bothered.

The leather jacket immediately surrounded Ruby in a familiar warmth, the intensity sending a shiver down her spine. However it was the smell that captivated her the most, it was enticing but foreboding. Safe but dangerous.

"Now, run along little red. You don't want to be late do you?" she grinned.

"N-no, of course not" Ruby stuttered.

"I'll see you around then" she waved before turning to leave.

It was so casual that Ruby was immediately thrown off.

"W-wait! What about your jacket?!" she called out, the woman stopping to look back.

"I told you, I'll see you around. I'll need that back remember" she winked before strutting off, leaving no more room for conversation.

Ruby would have been fine with that but one thing cause her to mutter under her breath.

"I didn't even get your name"

* * *

**_A/N: So here's what I'm doing, each chapter will or at least should constist of more than one P.O.V./character to focus on. Remember people, this fic has a LARGE range so there will be many chars as well many issues but Cinder x Ruby (maybe Yang x Neo too) is the focus._**

**_I won't promise to do loads of P.O.V. but if you want me to, tell me, and I'll consider trying to be frequent with them :D_**

**_Now tell me people, does that sound good? Many chars meaning one hella long arc?  
_**

**_Please, follow, fav and review! I live for the attention._**

**_Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx  
_**


	3. What is Red?

**Just a heads up if you haven't figured it out already there may be some triggers ahead, maybe not now but later on.**

* * *

Chapter Three.

_**Cinder P.O.V.**_

The cool metal of my pen wiggled between my finger's, it's weight shifting side to side as it's tip thudded ever so lightly on the crisp white notepad. I was bored out of my mind with my chin in my hand as I barely paid attention to my professor. My professor was Glynda Goodwitch, a renowned hard-ass and a total pain in the neck. In turn this earns her the well deserved title Good-bitch. She gets you the grades but also steals your soul in the process.

As the blond droned on about the assignment she was setting – the class internally groaning at the news- I found my thought's elsewhere. Ever since this morning, my mind has continued to wander, returning to that girl with silver eyes. She was adorable, that much was obvious and she seemed very... quirky. An odd character if I'm honest but there was something about her, something that seemed – dare I say- alluring?

Perhaps it was her awkward behaviour or how easily she got flustered. It could be anything really but regardless of what it was it was most certainly there.

"Miss Fall, did you hear what I just said?" Glynda's authoritative voice rung out, dragging me -kicking and screaming- from my thoughts.

"You were about to tell us when the assignment was due" I responded without missing a beat.

The blond scowled at me slightly before continuing, satisfied with my answer for the mean time. Obviously I had no idea what she said, but since the lesson was mere moments from being over it was apparent that was a likely answer. Besides, even if I was wrong, it's better than openly pissing off professor Good-bitch with lack of effort.

"The assignment is due in two weeks, I expect you all to do your best – so I will say what I always say. When you think you've done good, do better" The blond instructed, each student besides me taking her words with slight fear. For once she wasn't giving us a lecture on how we need to push ourselves, so of course this would unsettle any of her regular students. Her mood was rarely this good.

She was totally getting some.

I mean it makes sense, the bitch is always so uptight about every single insignificant thing is makes sense that she must be getting laid. No one that anal retentive can simple decide one day to lay off. If I were to hazard a guess Good-bitch was getting nailed by Ozpin. She follows him around like a lost puppy most days, it only makes sense the woman who is literally always at his side is also with him in bed. Then again, she did seem kinder to the female student body...

However before I could continue with my musings, we were dismissed and everyone began to scuttle out of the room. Finally, after more than an hour of this torture I can at least stand.

I quickly throw my pen in my bag, swiftly followed by my notepad before I began my way out the room. I blended with the crowd and within a few moments I had escaped, no longer in the clutches of the woman who rivals Satan on most days.

At last, I can have a fucking cigarette.

* * *

_**Third Person**_

Smiling as she waved goodbye to the delivery man, Yang cradled Neo's package under her arm before closing the door. Retreating back into the house she hummed quietly to herself, this morning putting her in a chipper mood already. The box was small, but heavier than it looked making the blonde struggle slightly. Even a few hours at the gym was barely giving her an edge. If all of her equipment was this heavy then that explains how Neo keeps her figure without trying.

Without much though she placed it upon one of the kitchen counters, opting to focus on preparing some food instead. However, just as her finger's wrapped around the fridge handle something caught her eye. Something that shouldn't be here rested on the island in the middle of the kitchen, sat almost menacingly on the black marble surface.

It was an envelope with "Neo" wrote in calligraphy and a bouquet of slightlywithered flowers next to it. The blonde was confused how she didn't see it before, but the mere sight was unsettling to her and piqued her suspicious interest. Yang reached over, picking up the white paper and drawing it closer. She paused, questioning whether or not she should open it, but concern for her girlfriend over ruled any objections and she ripped it open hazardously.

Folded up inside was a slip of paper, distracting Yang from what was tucked behind it. She slipped it out, using one hand to open it before her eyes scanned over the words.

"_Why did you never kiss me like that?" _

Violet eyes widened as alarm bells rang inside her head. She quickly pulled out what was left inside the envelope: a printed photo of her and Neo from last night. In red marker a heart was drawn around Neo's head and in black a cross was drawn over Yang's. Whoever did this was sick and twisted; Yang couldn't even swallow down her fear, merely keep breathing in alarm.

Quickly she threw the papers on top of the fridge, rushing upstairs to grab her cell phone. She typed a text to Neo with only four words.

"**We Need To Talk"**

There was a sickness in her stomach, a twisting ace that threatened to tear her up. It was as if she were being consumed by an angry force of nature, a familiar stabbing sensation through her side burning as her mind hit overdrive. She knew what this was about, this was a dark secret that was supposed to stay buried. Was he back? Was Neo in danger?

Even gritting her teeth didn't do anything to dull the unrelenting feeling of wanting to throw up. Once again, Yang felt helpless: something that did not sit well with the blonde. However an alert ping on her phone drew her attention and as she looked down she saw the screen light up with a message.

**"What's going on? Is everything alright?"**

It didn't even take Yang ten seconds before she sent her reply back.

"**No. Tell me when you're done and I'll come pick you up. **

**I love you"**

Those three words weren't said enough between the two, but good god Yang would be damned if she didn't say them now. No matter what happens she needs Neo to know, that through the ups and down's of their relationship at the end of the day there is no one else she wanted to have in her arms. There was no one else she wanted to kiss so intently and there was no one else she wouldn't protect as fiercely as she does for Ruby, Dare she say, Neo was her family, and she loved her more than words could ever allow.

* * *

An early day chill still hung in the air as Cinder took another drag from her cigarette. Her golden eyes searched the campus as the man next to her spoke, his words barely being acknowledged by her.

"So I talked with Junior, he says the nightclub was nearly busted by the cops. **Again.** Looks like they want more money" Mercury grunted, annoyance evident in his tone as he kicked his feet.

"Mmm" She murmered, not particularly interested in what he had to say.

"I say we knock some sense into 'em, remind them what happened to that book store owner last week" he hinted, desperately wanting to brawl regardless of who it was with. He tentatively caressed his knuckles, the healed skin reminding him of his last punch. A small smile found it's way upon his lips, but quickly disappeared when Cinder glanced at him.

"And get arrested? You really have no self control do you?" Cinder chuckled, too used to bailing Mercury out of jail for random acts of violence.

"Well what do you suggest?" he challenged, earning an amused grin as yellow iris' burned at him.

"Wine them and dine them, show them the benefits of serving the White Fang. Get them a few girls and if you have to, then scare them. Have I shown you nothing Mercury? Fear is a valuable weapon"

"And how would we-" before Mercury could continue an approaching stranger caught him off guard.

"Scram. I have business to take care of" Cinder smirked, putting out her cigarette on Mercury's jacket before flicking what remained of it away and bridging the distance between her and the leather clad girl.

Mercury paused, looking at the strange exchange, taking note of who was wearing Cinder's jacket. He never forgets a face, and this girl was one he'd want to remember.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you" Ruby smiled at Cinder, briefly glancing at Mercury who began walking away before she got a good look at him.

"Well I had to get my jacket back" Cinder grinned, running a finger down Ruby's arm.

"Thanks again, you were a real life saver. Most people would just swear at me angrily and walk on" the younger woman bit her lip, sightly embarrassed.

"I'm not most people" she almost purred, smiling down at Ruby, making her blush lightly.

The silver eyed girl could barely form any words under the intense gaze but with determination she spoke up.

"I was wondering, how...how I could repay you. I mean you didn't have to loan me your jacket" Ruby fumbled, rubbing her hands nervously.

"Oh? And what was your conclusion with all that wondering?" she asked, the younger girl interesting her even more. Most people would be afraid to look at her for longer than five seconds, let alone speak to her. An odd girl indeed.

"Well, I thought since coffee brought us together, I could repay you with some. There's a café down the street I've been wanting to check out. It has a smoking area~" Ruby smiled sweetly, trying to tempt Cinder into coming with her.

"Sounds quaint," she smiled before continuing, "I'll come on one condition."

"Name it" she piped in almost too eagerly, not missing a beat.

"You let me pick the next place" she winked, before strolling off.

Ruby would have been too flustered to move had Cinder not walked off, forcing her to trail after her.

"Wait! I didn't tell you where it was!" she fumbled as she jumped into step with Cinder, barely able to keep up with her pace.

"Lil Red one of the rules of smoking is know where you can smoke. I've been there a few times already, so you should leave ordering to me" she said playfully.

"Bu-but-"

"If you're paying at least let me give you the best experience" Cinder grinned before wrapping her arm around Ruby, leading her down the street.

"O-okay" Ruby mumbled, her mind practically shutting down.

Silver eyed stayed transfixed on the ground, unable to look up at the woman. Ruby felt hot under the collar, but is wasn't exactly uncomfortable. She felt magnetized, entranced, just by being near this strange alluring woman. To top it all of she has a scent that clung to her, something indescribable, something impossible, something that was hers and hers alone.

It was almost comforting to be under this woman's arm, actually it wasn't almost it simply was. Ruby felt like this was where she was meant to be, as if for today everything earlier was leading up to this moment - a moment with the beauty who's name she didn't even know yet. While it was tempting to ask now, the silence was perfect between them without a hint of awkwardness...so why ruin it?

Captive to her own thoughts, Ruby lost track of time and soon she realised they had been walking for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, Cinder's arm still firmly around her. They were still practically strangers and yet here they were looking like good friends...very good friends. In fact they had earned a few odd looks from people passing by, and while Cinder didn't seem to care nor notice Ruby found herself flustered by the attention.

In fact she was so flustered that she didn't realise that they had arrived. It was only when Cinder paused to hold the door open that Ruby was brought crashing back to reality. Practically stumbling over herself to get through the door the younger girl barely managed a 'thanks' before she made her way in. Once again Cinder led Ruby, this time taking her arm gently and guiding her to a booth. They were secluded from prying eyes, allowing enough privacy for them to talk, and perhaps even let their guards down.

Nervously silver eyes flickered upwards, attempting to capture the other woman's attention without saying a word. Cinder noticed this but didn't meet Ruby's gaze. Instead she reached into her pocket and procured a familiar box of cigarettes, the label impossible to see due to pen ink colouring in any white which could identify the brand.

"I guess it'd be polite to start with names" Cinder started, finally looking up at Ruby as she fiddled with the box, a lighter falling out with a cigarette.

"Ah, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" she beamed up, any previous anxious energy slowly dissipating.

"A pleasure to meet you Ruby, I'm Cinder" she drawled.

"Cinder...?" she inquired, desperate for a second name.

"Just Cinder for now. I'd like some anonymity" these words spilled from her lips with such playfulness that Ruby almost missed the older woman's impish smirk.

"I guess one could say you're a private person then?" Ruby inquired, her own smirk matching Cinder's.

"One person could say that," she paused briefly, taking a moment to watch Ruby's reaction before continuing. "How about, we order some drinks and get to know each other. I promise I can be a rather...interesting conversation partner" she murmured, whispers of silent promises tumbling from her lips as silver peered at gold.

"On one condition"

"Name it" Cinder spoke without missing a beat, revealing her eagerness incidentally.

"Call me Ruby"

"Ah, but Miss Rose has such a nice ring to it"

"I'm no flower, Cinder" Ruby said sternly, practically telling the other woman off.

The use of her name made the blackette pause, not at all used to someone speaking it with motives most pure. Finally, after much thought she managed a response.

"No you aren't. But I believe you are far more than just Ruby" Cinder's words caused Ruby to raise a brow, her interest certainly piqued as Cinder continued "Some would say I'm being cautious. We're perfectly good strangers miss Rose. For all I know, looks can be misleading"

"What you see is what you get I'm afraid. I'm an open book, all you got to do is turn the pages"

Cinder grinned at her, liking their conversation already. Both were careful about what was said, but it was evidently clear they had passed the formalities.

Without a second thought Cinder flipped the zippo lighter open and lit the cigarette, balancing it between her lips before taking a drag and snapping the metal jaws shut. She looked down at Ruby thoughtfully, blowing the smoke sideways as not to make her uncomfortable. There was no need to be rude after all.

After deciding on what drinks they were getting and ordering said drinks the duo spent some time simply looking the other over, as if just by staring long enough that the others secrets would be revealed. They took in one another's clothes, both coming to the conclusion that they shared a favourite colour: red. Ruby's name and choice of red skinny jeans were subtle hints that she wasn't afraid to wear the bold colour. Same could be said for Cinder who while she wore it more subtly, couldn't be more obvious in Ruby's eyes.

It was an intense colour, which matched Cinder to a tee. However it was also a passionate colour, which the younger girl hoped fit her description. Red was the colour of roses, the colour of pain but also, more than anything it was the colour of love. Ruby knew why she wore red, so it was a curiosity inside her that was left to wonder,. Why is this woman, with burning amber eyes, this obviously complex woman, tangled in red. Why does this colour flow from her as it it was spilling uncontrollably. What did it mean, or rather, what did it mean to her?

Cinder's thoughts ran similarly, not sure what to make of this red clad girl. Already she knew Ruby was more than meets the eye, but this sense of mystery was slightly unnerving for the smoker. Looking at this girl told so little in reality, and guess work was barely filling the blanks. She couldn't figure out why she wanted to know more about this girl, perhaps it was because she was different? Perhaps not. Regardless, she had questions to ask, and Ruby had answers.

"So tell me, what's a nice girl like you doing in a dull city like this?" Cindered asked, taking a long sip of her drink before setting it back down.

"I wouldn't say it's dull" she smiled in return, "I moved here with my sister after an...incident"

"From our use of that word I think it best I not push that subject then" Cinder nodded in understanding, knowing full well some memories should never be brought back up.

"If you don't mind" Ruby spoke gratefully, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Cinder grinned, her eye brow raised as she drank more of her tea.

"You know exactly what I meant" Ruby pouted, "If you don't want to answer just say so, no need to keep pretending you're oh so mysterious"

"Sorry sorry" she laughed, liking the girl's attitude, "I'll ease up on my mystique. As for why I'm here it's simple really, I realised as much as I enjoy my current path in life it's always nice to have an alternate route" Cinder answered cryptically again, though trying her best so sate Ruby's curiosity.

"So you decided to get an education" Ruby smiled, finally taking in some of her drink and letting out a sigh as the hot beverage warmed her chest.

"Precisely." Cinder nodded, putting her cigarette out before continuing, "Where I grew up, I didn't have as many chances to learn in schools or any institute dedicated to knowledge. So when I moved here, after many low points I saw a chance I couldn't miss. Now here I am, almost top of my class and holding steady" Cinder smiled proudly, slightly glad Ruby was someone who also appreciated education.

Just as Ruby was about to respond, Cinder's phone rang. Ruby's broad smile faltered as she watched Cinder read her message and the older woman frowned irritably. When Cinder looked up her eyes softened slightly, whole heartedly apologetic for what has interrupted their conversation.

"I'm so sorry Ruby, but something has come up." she apologised profusely, saddened eyes meeting Ruby's.

"Oh" the young girl mouthed, her good mood slightly deflating.

"I'd love to continue this though" Cinder grinned, pulling her note pad and pen from her bag before scrawling down something quickly. Before Ruby could ask what she was writing Cinder stood, folding the paper and sliding it towards Ruby. When Ruby's hand reached for the paper Cinder placed her own on Ruby's making the girl freeze. Silver peered up to gold and for a brief moment they just stared at one another.

"Don't be a stranger" Cinder whispered, her hot breath sliding across Ruby's cheek before she walked away.

Sat in the booth, practically stunned, Ruby could only stare in awe as the woman walked away. Ruby didn't even get a chance to give the jacket back, but what she could to was read the note in hand. Excitedly she unfolded it, her eyes raking over the letters perfectly scripted for her.

_'Next time I'll pick where we meet Little Red. Try not to spill coffee on me, alright?'_

This message was followed by a phone number and a single kiss, but that was one kiss too many for Ruby. Her cheeks were burning red but still she grinned earnestly, clutching the note tightly to her chest. This next meeting couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**_A/N: I know it's taken me FOREVER to update but hey, life is a complete bitch. On the plus side, I'm moving house and hopefully will have enough _time to keep writing. I lost some ideas for this story but don't fret because I'll do my best ^^ Would have added more for word count but then I couldn't release this chap any time soon ;-;  
**

**Please review, I'd like to hear from you! Point out any errors so I can fix them ASAP!**

**I know I'm a day late, but this one's for Monty. We wouldn't be here without him. With that, let's keep trooping on wards because no one can put our genius out into the world except for us!**

**Peace out!~**  
**xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


End file.
